Tyler Lockwood
Tyler Lockwood plays for the school football team. He is the son of Richard Lockwood and Carol Lockwood, and has a uncle named Mason Lockwood. He is portrayed to be arrogant, selfish and a bully. He is referred to many times as a "dick," by both Matt and Jeremy. He is shown to have an athletic build, and great strength as a human. He also has a short temper and becomes angry very easily. He does not understand why he behaves the way he does, until Mason comes to visit after Mayor Lockwood's death. Tyler finds out that his Mason is a werewolf and that his family carries the gene. He still has limited awareness of the supernatural. Even before he activated the curse, he still showed unnatural abilities such as accelerated healing factor and unusual physical strength. He activated the curse, by the accidental death of a girl named Sarah, after she stabbed him with a letter opener. He pushed her off of him with great force and she died from blunt force trauma to the head from hitting the edge of a desk. Because of her death, he is now a werewolf, and is also now aware of the existence of vampires, after Caroline revealed herself to him. She led him to believe that she is the only vampire in Mystic Falls. Tyler is becoming a more powerful werewolf than his Uncle Mason. This character is a member of the Lockwood Family. Season One Tyler was Vicki Donovan's ex-boyfriend. He didn't treat her well, and he seemed to feel bad about it, especially since he can never make it up to her now that she's dead. He had a rivalry with Jeremy Gilbert because of Vicki, but they have gotten over their differences and currently don't hate each other. He was friends with Matt Donovan, but it wasn't a close friendship and now Matt hates Tyler because of what happened between him and Matt's mom. At the Founder's Day Kick-Off Party, Tyler met 's mother, Kelly Donovan, and they started talking and made out. When Matt saw this, he was furious and Matt and Tyler got into a fist-fight. His father was also very angry and told him that he'll never disgrace his family again. However, in season two, Tyler and Matt are shown to have became friends again. Before Founder's Day, the existence of werewolves and him being one was unknown, although there were small hints to him being a werewolf. His Werewolf eyes were first seen in this episode. He was driving with , taking home. When the strange device that hurts vampires was activated he started to drive recklessly and crashed his dad's car. His eyes turned yellow when he was getting checked and were only seen by the paramedic when Tyler was unconscious. Afterwards someone found unconscious from the injuries and she was taken to the hospital, where both and Tyler were waiting to find out the results of her surgery. Her mother Elizabeth Forbes came and asked him to call his mother, then informed him that his father was dead. Season Two The death of his father was hard for Tyler to handle. He and his mother Carol Lockwood remained at their house to greet and accept the condolences of the townspeople. Tyler was the first to meet his uncle, Mason Lockwood. He was in his father's study drinking alcohol his father kept in his desk when Jeremy found him. left when Mason arrived, but Mason didn't disapprove of Tyler's drinking and they share the alcohol. While greeting the guests, Tyler accidentally invited Katherine Pierce into his home, believing she was . He threw a tantrum that frightened his mother that night, and revealed to her that he hated his father. It took Mason a while to get him to calm down. Tyler was confused about why he behaved the way he did, and Mason told him it was the Lockwood curse. Tyler hand-wrestled with Mason and lost. He watched on as Stefan and several other lost as well with good humor. Damon, wanting to find out what the Lockwoods were, compelled a worker named Carter to pick a fight with Tyler which he did and Mason ran in to break it up. Tyler witness unusual jumping from his uncle, including the change of color in his eyes, and continued to question what was going on. Tyler and Jeremy seems to find some common ground between them. Even after it is revealed that Jeremy knows the Lockwood's secret. Tyler violently confronts Jeremy about this, but later cools off and explains what he knows about his uncle and the legends about the moonstone. He believes his supernatural family secret is ridiculous. Tyler finally gives the moonstone to Mason and tells him that he never wants to unleash what's inside of him. But later he does unleash the beast. At the Masquerade Ball, Tyler parties with and Sarah, when Matt starts attacking Tyler (Because of 's compulsion). rushes in and breaks up the fight, but Matt struggles to get out of Caroline's clutches and says that he needs to finish it. Caroline punches him unconscious. Tyler is shocked about what just happened. From behind Sarah grabs a letter-opener from the desk and says "Matt failed. If Matt fails, I can't" and stabs Tyler in the shoulder, and Tyler pushes her away with great force and she hits her head on the edge of the desk and lands on the floor. Tyler runs to her and shakes her and yells that she needs to open her eyes and that "this can't be happening!". He runs to the other side of the room in panic. Caroline checks her pulse and by the look on her face, Sarah is dead. Tyler start screaming and turn into a werewolf. Caroline wonders about what is happening but Tyler yells that she needs to get away. He then shows his face, and his eyes turns yellow. Tyler starts to suspect something is different about Caroline. The first time he confronts her, she takes him down easily and at first he thinks she's a werewolf too. However, on the second confrontation, Caroline reveals to him that she is a vampire. Tyler is shocked at first and asks her if there were more, but she denied, defending Damon and Stefan's true identities. After learning each other's secret, Caroling decided to stay with Tyler through his transformation. They viewed a video of through his first transformation and Tyler freaks out, believing he could never go through this, but Caroline comforts him. Together, Tyler and Caroline prepare for Tyler's first full moon. Tyler chains himself up in the ruins of the old Lockwood Estate and forces Wolfsbane in a drink down his throat. He gags and sprawls forward, coughing and choking. So his transformation starts and he screams of in horrific pain ans his joints and bones made terrifying cracks and snaps, tearing as his chains. Finally, Caroline is forced to leave when Tyler becomes wolfish and stays outside his prison and worries. When it all stops, Caroline finds Tyler still chained but frightened and hugs him, holding Tyler as he cries from shock. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength - Since becoming a werewolf, Tyler has activated his enhanced strength and is far more powerful than any human and can overpower them with ease. He is shown to rip the lock from his locker accidentally. He kicks a large metal trash can thirty feet away making the alarm of a car go off. However he is weaker than Caroline, a vampire who is newly-turned. She proved to be stronger than him when he tried to grab her arm astonishing him greatly. He tried to get her to reveal herself and she pinned him to the wall revealing herself to be a vampire to him. If he becomes angry enough to reveal his wolf eyes, he will become more powerful, even in human form. Superhuman Agility - Tyler's movements are much faster and stronger than any human can achieve. He can move at superhuman speeds, even in human form. It appears the super-agility of werewolves is different than the super-agility of vampires. Superhuman Leaping - Tyler leaped to dunk a basketball in a hoop, and he is able to leap much higher than that, he can easily bound over car lengths, just like Mason. Superhuman Speed '''- When in wolf form, he displays vast speed, even surpassing the vampires of moderate age. In wolf form, he has no control, it is possible he may be able to move as fast as needs to. Under the full moon, he reaches his full potential. Tyler moved exceptionally quickly to intercept Caroline by the school bus. '''Superhuman Durability - Tyler walked away unharmed from a car crash even when his wolf gene was dormant. Healing Factor - 'Tyler healed within seconds after he was stabbed with the letter opener. However like all werewolves, Tyler is severely weak against Wolfsbane (''Aconitum vulparia) . While he is more vulnerable than a vampire during an attack, he can still heal just as quickly as vampires are able to. Werewolves do not have as many weaknesses as vampires. Relationships Richard Lockwood Tyler and his dad never had a good relationship, because he was a strict parent. On several occasions, Richard has had to step in because Tyler did something in public where Richard felt ashamed of him. Whenever Tyler and got into a fight at a Career Night at Mystic Falls High School, Richard and Alaric stopped it, and Richard brought the two of them outside. Tyler's dad tried to get the two of them to fight each other, even though they didn't want to fight anymore. Tyler's dad also had a talk to him when Tyler got into a fight with and told him to never shame his family again. After Richard's death, Matt Donovan made fun of Tyler's dad and poured alcohol over his picture. Tyler got mad and attacked Matt, proving that while he had a tumultuous relationship with his father, he clearly loved him. Carol Lockwood Tyler seems to have grown up with a distant, but somewhat positive relationship with his mother. It is only after the death of his father that Carol began to have a closer relationship with her son. When Mason Lockwood disappeared once again, Carol informed Tyler that "I guess it's just you and me now." Although he doesn't show it, Tyler is clearly fond of his mother. Jeremy Gilbert Jeremy and Tyler were both interested in Vicki. This led to several heated encounters and verbal threats. When Vicki died they seem to have a truce. It is later discovered they both draw and have interest in the fantasy world. When Tyler sees a book full of werewolf drawings he discovers that Jeremy knows his family secret. They now have a seemingly strange friendship. They share a mutual understanding of each other and their families. They have common ground in the tragedies they have both experienced. Caroline Forbes' Tyler originally disliked Caroline and the two never talked much, but now that they have discovered each other's secrets, they have reached a new understanding. See also * Tyler and Vicki - The details on their relationship and ending. * Tyler and Caroline Gallery Season 1 TylerLockwood.jpg|Tyler at the Mystic Grill. 11Michael_Trevino_(Tyler).jpg|A promo image of Tyler. Tyler Elena Vicki Pilot.png|Elena, Matt, Jeremy and Tyler around a wounded Vicki. 103FNB 003.jpg Tyler Moon.png|Tyler doesn't know what his problem is. Tyler_book.jpg|Tyler at Career Night. Tyler.jpg|Tyler at the Halloween Party in 2009. Tylerkelly.jpg|Tyler and Kelly Donovan kiss. TylerFoundersDay.jpg|Tyler offers to take a picture of Caroline and Matt. Tyler.JPG|The devices affect on Tyler. Tyler1.jpg tyler and matt.jpg Cw-thevampirediaries-prt-mtrevino 044831-22baaa-281x374.jpg BattleOfWillowCreekFloat.jpg|Tyler and Jeremy. Season 2 Tyler 1 the return 1.png Vampire-werewolfs.jpg|Tyler with his uncle Mason TheReturn06.jpg TheReturn07.jpg TheReturn08.jpg TheReturnNew.jpg TheReturnNew1.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-15.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-11.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-10.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-7.jpg BadMoonRising7.jpg BadMoonRising8.jpg tylor and jeramy.jpg eye.jpg ebjkkj.jpg 6a00e54fb7301c8834013487c2a845970c-800wi.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-16-23h12m49s181.png Sacrifice14.jpg vlcsnap-00013.jpg tyler angry.jpg vlcsnap-00023.jpg vlcsnap-00022.jpg vlcsnap-00030.jpg vlcsnap-00046.jpg vlcsnap-00048.jpg Notes * In the novels, Tyler's surname is "Smallwood". * In Season 1 he only appears in half of the episodes, the fewest of every main character if you don't count Vicki, who was only main character for the first half of the season. ** During season 2, he has appeared in every episode, except ''Katerina. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Werewolves Category:Lockwood Family Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:Secret-Keepers